Say OK
by XOXOVicky
Summary: Chichi is ready for Goku to fulfill his promise to marry her, or so she thought until her father brought up the question. Now Chichi must decide whether or not she really is ready. So is she? Gift!fic


**This is a gift!fic for a good friend of mine, Jaylonni Love also known as TheCreativeWriter94. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to DBZ belong to Akira Toriyama and all other parties involved. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Say OK<em>

_By: MiszLadyLove_

_Written: August 11, 2011 – August 12, 2011_

_Final Word Count: 2,100_

* * *

><p>"Are you excited about seeing Goku again Chichi?" the Ox King asked as he stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom.<p>

"I'm more than excited Papa," Chichi said folding a blue female gi and placing it in her suitcase. The pants followed shortly after it. "I've been looking forward to this for the last few years." Turning to her father she smiled, stars shining in her eyes at the thought of being reunited with the man that promised to marry her the next time they met when they were just mere children. She knew he would be at the tournament because of his love for fighting, so she decided that she would go there and see if Goku was ready to keep his promise to her.

"But are you _sure_ you're ready for Goku to keep his promise to you," her father asked. "Marriage is a really big thing Chichi, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Papa I know, and I'm ready." Chichi said confidently as she closed her suitcase. "It's the only thing I've dreamed about since the promise was made all those years ago." She held her composure to show that she was completely secure about her decision but on the inside she was honestly questioning if she really _was_ ready for Goku to make good on his promise.

How would she handle being a wife? How would Goku act after they were married? Sure he was sweet and innocent now, but what if afterwards he let his _true _colours show? How would she deal with the pressures that come with marriage? Then an even bigger question also arose, was _he _ready to fulfill his promise?

"You're a brave girl," the Ox King said as he turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning dear. Get some rest now."

"Alright Papa," Chichi said as the door closed behind her father.

* * *

><p>Once she was sure her father was out of earshot, Chichi slumped to the floor in front of her bed and held her hands in her loose raven coloured hair. Her thoughts began to race around the ultimate question: Was she ready for the commitment that came with marriage?<p>

_Am I really ready to go through with this,_ Chichi thought letting her chin rest against her knees, her arms folded over them hugging them to her chest. _Am I really ready for that promise to be kept? Would I be doing the right thing? Or should I wait a little longer? Give it a few more years so that I know for a fact that I'm prepared for life as a married woman? I was so sure at first but then Papa just had to go and ask if I was absolutely positive if I was ready._

A long exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she stared up at the ceiling, onyx eyes tracing the patterns that were engraved into it. One pattern in particular caught her attention more than all the others. There was one small pattern that sort of looked like Goku's smiling face. The crazy hair was there, and that big shining grin that she had fallen in love with at a young age shown against the crème coloured marble.

_Oh Goku, _she thought as she continued to look up at the ceiling. _I don't know if I'm ready to go through with this. I love you, I really do. But I'm not exactly sure if marriage right now is the best step for us. Should I give it a few more years before I ask you to uphold your promise? Or are you ready now?_

Batting her eyes, she blinked back the tears that were threatening to overtake her. She couldn't cry; there was no need to cry at the moment. Nothing bad had happened. It wasn't like Goku had gone back on the promise or anything. She hadn't even seen him yet so why was she crying?

Chichi sighed as her head leaned back on the bed post; the thoughts of Goku and herself not being ready to take that step just yet plaguing her mind. She really wanted to be with him but the unsureness was getting to her. Damn her father for putting the thought in her head. He just had to go and say that didn't he?

_Well I guess he was only trying to look out for me so I can't blame him for asking but I wish he hadn't embedded the thought in my head at the same time, _Chichi thought as her hand slid through her silk like black tresses. _Maybe a hot bath will help settle my mind so I can think better._

* * *

><p>Standing from her position on the floor, Chichi walked into the large bath chamber and began to draw her bath. Sitting on the edge of the large tub, Chichi watched as the water began to fill it as her thoughts traveled back to Goku and his promise. She was really wondering if she should go through with it now or not.<p>

_Am I really ready to go through with this? _Chichi questioned herself once again. She couldn't help feeling a little insecure about the topic. _You know what, forget it! I know I'm ready to go through with this and Goku will be too! What was I thinking letting myself get all worked up for? I know what I want, and I know that I'm ready to go through with this now._

With a huff, she stood from her seat on the edge of the tub and began to undress herself. Completely out of her gi, she stepped into the hissing hot water and sank deep within all the way to the bridge of her nose. She let out a content sigh underneath the water; it was very relaxing on her sore muscles since she had been training about an hour earlier.

After sitting in the water for a few moments, Chichi reached for the tube of soap and her bath sponge. Sitting up a little, she squeezed the lavender scented wash onto her sponge and began to slowly wash her body relieving herself of the dirt and grime of her workout.

As Chichi rinsed the soapy suds off of her body, she stood and reached for her bathrobe. Wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the tub, she turned and pulled the stopper to release the water. Gathering the gi she was wearing before, she left the bathroom and returned to her room dumping the dirty clothes in the hamper. After doing so, Chichi crossed the room to her vanity and sat down.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror she reached for her brush that was once her mother's and began to brush through it. She felt the knots in her hair from the water and training beginning to fall out with each stroke of the brush. A smile formed on her lips as the vision of Goku someday brushing her hair softly like this entered her mind's eye. Oh how she couldn't wait for the day that they said 'I do' and thus tying their lives together forever.

_I know I'm making the right choice. It's what I want._ Chichi thought taking another portion of her hair into her hand and began brushing again. _I love Goku and I have dreamed of nothing but marrying him since he made that promise when we were children. And that promise is going to be fulfilled after the tournament._

Placing her brush down on her vanity, she stood and made her way to the espresso coloured wardrobe and pulled opened one of the drawers. Gathering her sleepwear in her hands, she disrobed then began to get dressed for bed. Pulling the silk night gown over her head, Chichi smoothed it out until it touched the floor then walked over to her canopy bed. Parting the sheer curtains that surrounded the mattress, she pulled back the lavender bedspread then crawled in. After reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp, Chichi pulled the thin blankets over her head and fell into a peaceful sleep, a content smile placed upon her face.

* * *

><p>Chichi was woken by the sunlight streaming into her bedroom through the parted curtains on her windows. Blinking, she sat up and yawned as she stretched out her sleeping muscles. Glancing over at the calendar that was placed by her bed, her eyes brightened as she jumped up out of the bed and happily got dressed.<p>

There was a knock at the door as she was tying her sash around her gi. Quickly knotting it, Chichi walked over to the door and pulled it opened to reveal her father standing there.

"Good morning Chichi," the Ox King said smiling down at her. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"I just have to pull on my shoes then I'll be ready to go," Chichi said walking over to where the matching shoes were sitting. The Ox King walked further into the room and picked up her suit case.

"Let's go dear," her father said turning to leave the room, "you don't want to be late for you flight."

"Right," Chichi said running after him out of the door.

After being driven to the airport, Chichi stood outside of the car with her bag in hand waving as her father drove off. Once he was completely out of sight, Chichi turned and smiled as she made her way inside. After being checked in and waiting to board the plane, Chichi sat in her seat by the window looking out at the runway, her stomach doing flip flops.

_Just think, _she thought happily, _tomorrow I will be reunited with Goku once again! I can't wait to see him. I wonder if he's gotten any stronger than the last time I saw him._

The plane began to rumble underneath her as it started down the runway and took to the skies. Chichi watched as the cities passed under her then the oceans and small islands here and there. It was a breath taking scene that kept her completely content.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the plane landed on the runway and Chichi was shaken from a peaceful slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she unclipped her seatbelt then stood and made her way off the plane. Finally off the strip, Chichi walked through the airport with a little guidance and found herself at the bag pickup. Spotting her bag quickly, she pulled it out then left the airport taking a taxi to where the tournament was to be held.<p>

Stepping out, she looked around trying to spot Goku, but she didn't see him anywhere. With a sigh, she walked over to the registration desk and began to sign in. Then a thought hit her.

"Excuse me," Chichi said placing the pen down when she finished, "has Son Goku already checked in?"

"Son, Son, Son, Son," the plump man said as he looked through his records. "Ah here we are, Son Goku. Yes he has you just missed him."

Chichi's eyes lit up. "Thank you." She said before taking her bag and walking away heading for the nearest hotel. Checking in with her reservation, Chichi was given her key and she quickly made her way to her hotel room. Walking in, she sat her bag down in one of the chairs then walked over to the bed.

_I'm exhausted, _she thought tiredly. _I'll find Goku tomorrow._

With that last thought she fell asleep curled up in a ball as she pulled the sheets from underneath the mattress and wrapped them around her.

* * *

><p>Chichi walked into the preliminary arena and looked around searching for signs of the spiky haired man she had her heart dead set on. So far she didn't see him but she was sure he would be here soon. The receptionist told her that he had checked in so he had to show up soon.<p>

Her eyes continued to scan the area searching fruitlessly for a while until that familiar orange gi caught her eye. Then the hair was noticed. Seconds later she could hear his laughter.

_There he is, _she thought with stars in her eyes. _There's Goku!_

Taking a deep breath, Chichi walked forward and weaved her way through the crowd to get to him. She felt her heart rate increase with each step until she was directly behind him. Reaching her hand out, she tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around and look at her. She smiled sweetly at him and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Hi Goku."

* * *

><p><strong>And we all know what happened after that. Haha, anyways; I hope that everyone enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
